The Devil's Advocate
by Cloud-Cuckoo-Land
Summary: Regardless of Captain Janeway's adherence to the Prime Directive, events had been set in motion that she could not leave unchecked. Could she really sit back and do nothing, allowing her crew to be captured and watch genocide be commited. Not on her watch.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Advocate. Part of The Voyager Memoirs.**

Between a rock and a hard place.

"Where am I? What is this place? Kathryn asked as she came to her senses.

"Think of your worst nightmare, then quadruple it." A not unfriendly voice answered.

The air if you could call it that was hot, rank and felt as if it contained no oxygen, just dust and grit filling her mouth, nose and throat in seconds, drying the mucous membrane and making her voice croaky.

"Here put this on, it will help protect you from the floating debris" A mask was thrust into Kathyrn's hand and she put it on hastily just to get some respite from the hot particles and the feeling as if sandpaper was scrubbing her tonsills and adenoids raw.

It did not improve on her bodies thirst for more oxygen, but it did at least stop unwanted fragments from entering her orifices.

"Thank you, thats much better, my name is Kathryn". She held out her hand gratefully to her benefactor in the hope of finding an ally and answers to how she got here, where ever and what ever here was.

"I'm Tulamina, and you're in what has unaffectionatly been nick named by the inmates as the devil's cauldron, which is in fact a budding volcanoe waiting to happen."

"How did i get here?" Kathryn asked, rubbing the bump on her forehead, trying to recall her last conscious moments. The guards who had dragged her from the Proconsuls office were non to gentle as they pulled her roughly along the corridor before pounding her head hard against the wall when she tried to struggle from their grip.

Her thoughts were abruptly interupted by a push from behind, sending her sprawling to the rock floor on hands and knees.

"Stop talking and get to work, the faster you dig the quicker you get out." Kathyrn turned to look at her attacker with contempt, but held back from saying anything as Tulamina was shaking her head as if to say don't give him any excuse to use that weapon he is carrying.

Tulamina helped Kathryn up and directed her towards the rock face where several people were unhitching a container loaded with boulders from the digger. She looked around for B'Elanna and was relieved not to see her, hoping that she was still in a safer place, even if not out of the clutches of the Proconsul's guards.

Oh what she would give right now to be back in her ready room, cup of coffee in hand going over the ships manifesto with Chakotay and discussing the food and Dilithium shortages, but thousands of light years away from this sector. Meeting the representative of the Tagorian Empire, Proconsul Vazul, who was lording it over the planet they orbited, had turned into a nightmare, he seemed to be openly helpfull and friendly in a sickly sort of way, that sent warning bells to Kathryn's sharp intuitive mind, but her need for Dilithium was dire, and so against her better judgement she had gone to the planets surface with B'Elanna, to negotiate a deal.

The sound of a klaxen broke into Kathryn's musing and brought her back to reality.

"Whats thats for?" She asked in alarm.

"Time for some cleaner air and food, its shift change." Said a familier voice to her right.

Kathryn looked at the girl who was the spitting image of Tulamina. The girl grinned, "Tula is my twin, I'm Temora.

"Are we getting beamed out? Kathryn asked hopefully.

"No such luck, we eat sleep and work here, even the dead never leave, they are just tossed in the lava pit." Tulamina piped in.

"Lets hurry to get in line, sometimes the food is not enough to go around thanks to the guards stealing our rations for themselves and to give to their whores and lackeys".

Kathryn fell into line between Tula and Temora as they took their places in the queue, looking at the dejected sad faces of the people around her with concern and also curious by the machinery that was just visible beyond the line of hungry prisoners, through a narrow passage leading to another cavern.

"What's through there? Kathryn asked, looking towards the passageway.

"The engineers and scientists use it as a work come store room, it also holds the emergency back-up transporter which is only active during the day while the maintenence crew is here, communications, the oxygen generators and air purifiers, don't go anywhere near there, if you want to stay alive, the guards shoot to kill, no warning given, no questions asked."

Kathryn reached the front of the queue and was told to put her hand on the scanner, she hesitated.

"You're new here I see" Said one of the guards. 'You've been allocated an identity chip embedded in your left palm, it's a way of keeping track of how many workers are down here and to make sure you don't pick up more rations than you're allocated"

Kathryn nodded acknowledgement and complied. She scrutenized the guard who at least did not use force to get his point across like the last one, maybe he would be of use for some information she thought, and filed the idea away for later.

The food dispenser deposited a package of what looked like Starfleet emergency nutritional packs and a half litre bottle of water. She picked them up and went to join her co-workers, who were already sitting down munching hungrily while trying to make the food last and feel as if they had eaten a three course meal instead of a bag of dry grit.

"Don't drink all your water at once, we won't get any more til we go back on shift in eight hours." Tulamina advised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Chakotay tried not to let his mind digress from the task at hand, but he could not help worrying about how Kathryn and B'Elanna were getting on with the Tagorian Proconsul. They had beamed down to the mining area to negotiate for Dilithium ore in exchange for medical supplies, engineering parts and expertise to help and advise the Tagorian technicians with the repairs of their atmospheric converters.

Chakotay and Neelix had beamed down to the Bagothan agricultural side of the planet, in the hope of procuring much needed fresh food supplies. Curious to see how the two worlds and species co-existed, Chakotay's interest in anthropology helped to take his mind off Kathryn somewhat, while he concentrated on the matter at hand.

They ventured into what looked like a market place with stalls and people milling about to see what they could trade with. The Proconsul had warned them that the Bagothans were extremly primitive and hostile and did not wish for any contact with the outside worlds and other races.

The people did not seem to be openly unfriendly, but instead cautiously curious towards Chakotay and Neelix, as they approached the stalls. They had dressed native style but their physical appearance was not altered so they hardly blended in with the locals without attracting attention.

A crowd was gathering around them, chatting away excitedly, Chakotay gave a reassuring friendly smile or at least he hoped it would be interpreted that way. He approached a stall that was laden with all manner of colourfull looking shapes and sizes hoping it was a fruit and veg stand, he pointed to the food and to his mouth and said eat, the man behind the counter seemed to catch on and nodded.

Neelix had never seen such produce, but fresh food was fresh food and he would find a way to prepare it no matter what. Maybe the Tagorians had some recipes in their data base on how to prepare Bagothan food stuffs seeing as the universal translator was not being very helpful in understanding the locals to be able to ask.

Neelix held out a cooking utensil and pointed to what looked like potatoes and said "Exchange"? The stall holder grabbed the pot and examined its thickness and strength by banging it against the stone piller that supported a rickity wooden roof over his wares.

He seemed satisfied after checking the pot for dents or cracks and realising he'd damaged the piller instead. He scratched his head and beamed a radient albeit somewhat embarresed smile at Neelix, the crowed laughed and tensions abated. The bartering began in ernest.

Someone gently took hold of Chakotay's arm from behind, he turned to face a man in his early fifties, who was dressed more regally than the others and carried an elaboratly ornamented carved staff. The crowd had made room for him and bowed their heads.

"Are you from the Tagorians?" He asked in a mild gentle voice.

Chakotay handed Neelix the sack of exchangeables and instructed him to carry on with the barganing.

"No we are from a passing star ship, we come in peace and mean no harm. We are low on supplies and would like to bargin and exchange things that you might need, for any food that you can spare.

The universal translator seemed to be having no problems with the speech of this man to which Chakotay was grateful, it made negotiations much easier. He seemed a man of authority and power maybe even a leader of the people.

The man looked at Chakotay intently and then nodded, seeming to be satisfied with what he had seen and heard, and indicated for him to follow.

"I am Raphiel, Council to the Regent" He explained as they walked. He led Chakotay to a brick building with a thatched roof. It looked like a meeting hall, an audiance chamber, as it contained a long rectangular table with chairs and a very ornate carved throne at one end of the room.

At the sound of a chime, two burly warriors entered, escorting a young female of about ninteen, who seated herself on the throne. Raphiel whispered into the girl's ear, who nodded and looked Chakotay up and down with interested scrutiny before indicating that he should come closer and take a seat.

"Where are you from?" She asked softly.

"From a planet thousands of light years away from here called Earth." Chakotay explained.  
"Are you affiliated with the Tagorians?"  
"No we're just passing through the area on our way home and contacted them because our sensors picked up traces of Dilithium on your world, which we need to power our ship.

"You are negotiating for the resources of this planet that the Tagorians have no claim or right to be selling. I am Shantari, Regent of this tribe, and this planet belongs to the Bagothan people."

"I'm very sorry, we were led to believe that you share this planet, and that they are your protectors and guardians." Chakotay informed the girl, mortified by what he had just heard.

"That is what they want everyone to believe, but it is all lies. They came here only to exploit and deplete this planet of what ever resources they can sell at the Interplanatery Trade Market.  
They treat my people as slaves in their mines, and are destroying the echo system with their infernal machines and polution."

Chakotay was shocked and angered, it brought back thoughts of his own homeworld invaded by the Cardasians, so he could imagine what these people were going through only to well.

He tapped his com-badge "Chakotay to Voyager."  
"Voyager here" Tuvok responded.  
"Has the Captain returned from her meeting with the Proconsul ?"  
"No, not yet Commander. Is anything wrong?" He asked sensing concern in Chakotay's voice.  
"Get her back to the ship as soon as you can, but without raising any suspicions from the Tagori. Chakotay out ".

"I will speak with my Captain as soon as she gets back on board and alert her to the situation. I hope we can come back with something on the table that will be mutually beneficial and acceptable to all concerned." Chakotay said.

'I doubt that very much Commander, but you are welcome to try." Shantari responded with candour.

A/N This story is complete on paper, just hope my pc does not pass out while i type it up onto documents, its making some funny noises. Not to mention things have changed here since i last posted a story and i can't get it proof read or checked like i used to, so please do excuse mistakes. If spotted please notify, Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay paced the Captain's ready-room, willing her to walk through the door. Two hours ago would not have been soon enough as far as he was concerned. He always worried about her on away missions, and hated that she insisted on going , especially without him.

He was greatly relieved to see her stride in, confident and beautiful as ever, making his heart beat faster for a few seconeds as he watched her walk to the replicator and order her usual dosage of caffeine stimulant. He could not help but smile at her predictability.

"I left B'Elanna at the power plant going over the schematics with the Tagorian Engineers. What was so urgent that you had Tuvok call me back for?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay's face and knew that he had some grim news, it showed in his eyes, they flashed with emotion and he sat on the edge of his seat like a man ready for action.

Chakotay explained what he had heard as Kathryn paced the room, hand rubbing her forhead trying to ease the tension that was building up inside, annoyed by what she was hearing. When he had finished telling the odious news she stopped pacing and stood with arms akimbo in her defiant, tolerate no nonsense leadership pose. Glaring out to space with exasperation, she gave out a long deep sigh.

What now, how to go forward? Kathryn thought to herself. Voyager needed the Dilithium badly or they would grind to a halt long before they could track another source down, but this situation was screaming _Prime Directive_ at her and by rights she should just up anchor and ship out, but that luxury was not available, unless she really wanted her crew stuck here in this part of space waiting for a miracle to happen.

This was the Delta Quadrant, and she had stranded her crew and those of the Maquis once already, far away from family, friends and the protection of the Federation. They were on their own many light years away from home. She would be damned before she would ever give up, she had made a promise to get her crew home, and that is what she was going to do, come hell or high water.

Could she make the decision all by herself? It was her duty as Captain after all. But the Prime Directive..., yes she may have bent it a little, but never broken it. If she traded with the Tagori, that would be like supporting a regime no better than the Kazon wanting to exploit the Ocampa. If she helped the Bagothans, that would be interfering with their culture and civilisation, possibly altering their natural development process.

Chakotay watched and waited, knowing Kathryn's thought process with every change of her body posture and features. He bided his time waiting for the right moment to speak. When she tossed her hands up in the air and sat down opposite him looking intently into his eyes, he knew that time had come. "You don't have to face this decision alone Kathryn, share it with me, I can help." he said supportivly with his soothing calm voice.

"I need to speak with the Regent Chakotay, can you arrange it?"  
"Of course" He replied.  
"Then lets go, I need answers before we can make solutions." Kathryn said firmly.

* * *

They beamed down directly outside the long house. It seemed a meeting was in progress as guards were posted at the door who barred their way.

"I have brought my Captain, we need to speak with the Regent, tell her Commander Chakotay is here, she is expecting me."

One of the guards went inside and returned with Raphiel who looked surprised to see them.  
"So you came back after all, we did not think you would. "The Regent will see you in her private chambers" and he led the way to a smaller building next to the long house. It was far more ostentatious on the inside than out, but at the same time cosy, inviting and informal.

A round table, intricatly inlaid, surrounded by six comfortably padded armchairs, set on a thick resplendent plush carpet. Tapestries hung on the wall, depicting the rise of the Regent from birth to the present day.

"Please sit." Indicating the chairs. "The Regent will be here shortly, can I get you any refreshments?"  
"No thank you." Kathryn and Chakotay responded almost in unison.  
Raphiel smiled and left the room.

Kathryn looked around, taking in all the rich detail and thinking that _primitive_ and _backward_ would hardly be the words she would have used to describe the Bagothans.

A young female entered with Raphiel, just as Kathryn was examining the unfolding tale embroidered into each tapestry.

"I am Shantari, Princess and Regent of the Bagotha Tribe. Welcome Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.  
"Thank you for receiving us." Kathryn responded with a curt bow of her head.  
Shantari nodded. "Sit please, let us talk, we have much to discuss."

Servants brought in a spicy aromatic hot beverage in a large samovar, kept at boiling point by a flame underneath, and an assortment of delicate bite sized sweet meats, decorativly laid out on golden trays. Large vermillion napkins were handed out to the guests and they were informed that it was customery to take extra sweet meats away from a meeting as a sign of friendship and good will.

Frosty opaqu quartz crystal goblets were placed before everyone, and the boiling liquid from the samovar poured into them, the cold reacting with heat created the image of a slowly rising red dragon winding its way around the goblet, blowing plumes of red smoke from its flaring nostrils.

The aromatic vapour wafting in puffs from each goblet, was a visible pink in colour. A couple of drops of a milky liquid into each vessel produced a rainbow affect as the steam rose and the dragon reached the rim. Kathryn and Chakotay were visibly impressed.

Shantari laughed, pleased by the expressions on the faces of her guests.  
"Clever chemical reactions concocted by Raphiel, it never fails to impress and entertain visitors. Not that we get any since the Tagorians are in orbit over our home world.  
We are not primitive or xenophobic as the Tagori would like others to believe, but we do need outside help. Can you give us that? Captain Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager."

"If it falls within the guildlines of The Federation and is within my power yes." Kathryn replied ernestly.

"My land and people are being exploited, if anyone complains they are taken away. All forms of communication has been removed from us and if we wish to trade, we have to go through the Tagorian Proconsul who claims to represent us at the Interplanatery Trade Market.  
Their ever expanding mining operations are affecting the echo system and our crop production is reduced in quality and quantity month by month.

It will get to the point where we will be unable to sustain ourselves let alone sell anything. If anyone from the Interplanetary Consortium come by for a visit, we are forced to lie about our co-existence with the Tagori. We are ordered to say that we live in a balanced and mutualy agreed beneficial symbiosis.

I am concerned for the safety and welfare of my people. Our way of life is in jepordy, we are held hostage by the Tagorians, who see us only as their slaves and a hindrence to progression, because we would rather cultivate the land instead of blow it up for its resources.

We are watched over by the Krühlen mercenaries working for the Tragorian Proconsul, they have taken my parents hostage, although the Tagori deny all knowledge of this. Our hands are tied, we don't know what to do any more, we have tried appealing, bargaining and fighting to no avail."

Kathryn looked at the girl, admiring her composure and courage. So much responsibility on her shoulders for one so young.  
"What would you have me do?" Asked Kathryn, curious to hear what plans the girl had formulated, while her mind flooded with thoughts, the problems this would lead to if she got involved. She wanted no casualties.

There is always two sides to every story, she had to get the other half before she could even try to unravel the mess she had become embroiled in.

"Talk to the Proconsul, arrange a meeting, bring a representative from I.D.A (Interplanetary Draconis Alliance) and the Interplanetary Trade Consortium. They are responsible for overseeing everything that goes on in this sector amongst its members. Let them witness for themselves what is going on here. With your help the Tagorians will not be able to threaten us or cover up the exploitation and desecration of my people and planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok were once again ensconced in the Captain's ready room, trying to put pieces of the puzzle together.

Chakotay and Tuvok had agreed albeit most reluctantly, to allow Kathyrn back to the mining sight, seeing her reasoning that things must look as if going smoothly, by continuing the negotiations for the Dilithium while trying to gather more evidence.

The Commander and Tom would take the Delta Flyer to arrange a meeting with the organisations Shantari had mentioned.

Kathryn returned to the surface, rejoining B'Elanna and the Proconsul discussing the Terrafarming equipment. She made excuses for her absence, putting it down to Starfleet protocols that required the Captain to report back to her ship for status reports and hoped it would surfice.

The Proconsul did not seem to give her explanation much attention, he was far more interested in how B'Elanna was planning to repair and upgrade his failing worn out equipment. Work had been progressing so fast, that supplies from his homeworld for componant replacements did not keep up with the demand. He was most pleased with B'Elanna's refinement suggestions, as it would speed up progress and productivity considerably, with little to no time delay, while repairs and adjustments were made.

Kathryn took the time to look around her. There were no obvious signs of a military presence in the area, just a hustle and bustle of engineers and scientists going about their buisiness, but she wanted to scout around further afield, unhindered and preferably unescorted. She waited for an opportunity to slip away.

* * *

"So Captain Janeway of the Alpha Quadrant Starfleet Federation. Your meddlesome reputation in the affairs of the Delta Quadrant preceeded you. My sources told me that you're persona non grata in several sectors. There is even a bounty on you and your ship, dead or alive."  
"Birds of a feather flock together." Kathryn responded sardonically.

The Proconsul looked puzzled, but did not ask for clarification, and Kathryn was in no mood to give one to this two faced pompus ass.  
"So what now?" She asked sternly.

The Proconsul gave a mirthless chuckle and smiled coldly. "You will remain here as a guest of the Bagothans and will help them in their work. Voyager will be impounded, your crew taken prisoner, while we wait for those after your head to come and collect it, and pay me handsomely for your capture.  
"What will happen to my crew?"  
"We can't waste a good strong resource of free labour now can we, they will be put to good use don't you worry, along with your exceptionally talented Engineer."  
"What if she refuses to help?  
"Oh I'm sure I can find something or someone to guarantee her willing co-operation."  
"You won't get away with this." Kathryn said angrily.

"Now now dear Captain calm yourself, and if you will excuse me, I have much to organize and a schedule to keep, you have wasted enough of my valuable time with your charades already. You know, we could have made such good deal over the Dilithium you so badly need, but no, you had to go poking your nose around where it was not wanted." Now you and your crew will pay the consequences.

He nodded to the two guards at the door and they took Kathryn by the arms and dragged her roughly from the chair.  
"Take her to the welcome committee, they will see that she is well looked after." The Proconsul said sarcastically and laughed, turning his back on them to peruse the large screen displaying the latest market prices.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Cat and Mouse.

"Relax Chakotay, the Captain will be fine, she can handle herself in any crisis situation, you know that." Reassured Tom, seeeing the worried frown that Chakotay was wearing ever since the start of their journey.  
"She is with B'Elanna, who is no pushover either, if trouble starts." He added for emphasis, trying to quel his own worries for B'Elanna, knowing how her fiery Klingon temperament could be pretty explosive and lead her into as much trouble as it gets her out of.  
"Tuvok is up to speed and on the ball, he will beam them out at the first sign of trouble."

Chakotay was well aware of Kathryn's abilities, strengths and weaknesses, but that did not make his concern and worry for her safety abate, not one iota. He cared about her way too much, she was more than a friend, and he hated being so far away from her. He wanted to get his side of the mission over with and get back to Voyager and be on hand if she needed him.

They were four hours into their journey and another fourteen to go before they reached hailing frequency of the Planet Denaris where the Trade Consortium had its headquarters. Their communication with Voyager was still being jammed so they had no way of knowing how the away team was doing at the mining plant.

Tom interupted his thoughts.  
"I think we are being shadowed. A ship keeps appearing on sensors every so often and then dropping back, and has been doing that the last three hours. That's too long to be just a coincidence. My gut feeling tells me they are up to no good."

"Any idea what species?" Chakotay asked concerned.  
"No they are not in sensor range long enough to do a scan."  
"Ok lets speed up and slow down, see if they match our variations, just to be sure." Chakotay instructed.

Sure enough as suspected, the ship stayed just long enough to keep tabs on the Delta Flyer then dropped back out of range again.  
"What are they waiting for ?" Chakotay pondered out aloud.  
"Let's make a scan of the vicinity, see what and who else is around."

This was supposed to be a busy shipping trade route, connecting sixteen planets. They detected two freighters from the Turanzi Republic with two Fighter Escorts, an uninhabited L class planet and an unidentified Heavy cruiser orbiting the planet.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are heading towards a trap?" Tom said as he watched the Freighter and it's Escorts pick up speed.  
"Hail the Freighter, see if they know who our mystery Cruiser is."  
The Freighter pilot nervously responded.

"Hello friend" Chakotay said.  
"No need for alarm, we mean no harm. Do you know who the Cruiser belongs to?"  
"You must be new to these parts. It belongs to the Krühlen, a bunch of untrustworthy pirates who hire their guns out to the highest bidder. I'd get well away from here if I were you, where ever they show up trouble will follow, and they don't come alone."  
"Thank you for the advice friend"  
"Good luck to you stranger." The Freighter pilot ended the transmission.

"Great " Tom retorted"  
"As if our journey was not long enough without taking a detour."  
"Something tells me that even if we did, they would come after us." Chakotay replied.

His time spent with the Maquis, having to fly by the seat of his pants and be quick witted to outsmart the Cardassians and Starfleet added to his cool level headed temperament came coursing back through his old sea dog veins, his brain was already taking in every detail and formulating plans and counter plans, he won't be caught with his pants down.

The Delta Flyer had speed and agility, but they were no match for a heavy Cruiser's fire power and what ever else was just out of range and stalking them.


	6. Chapter 6

The devil's cauldron.  
Chapter Six.

Kathryn was exhausted but could not rest, her thoughts kept her awake planning. Before they had fallen asleep Tula and Temora had filled her in with as much information regarding the work they were doing deep in the volcanoe, and what they suspected the Tagorians were really up to.

The facade and web of lies the Proconsul had weaved to cover up the covert operation was astonishing, and regardless of Kathryn's adherence to the Prime Directive, events had been set in motion that she could not leave unchecked. Could she really sit back and do nothing, allowing her crew to be captured and used as slaves?

Stranding them in the Delta Quadrant was bad enough, getting them killed was unthinkable, and to sit back while genocide was being commited. Not on her watch. To hell with General Order # 1. If Captain James T Kirk could break it, then so could she.

Rules are always good to have as guidlines, but every problem should be judged individually. One regulation does not fit all situations. Some flexibility is required depending on the circumstances, Kathryn told herself. So now that dilema was out of the equation, she could concentrate on the more urgent problem at hand, how to shut down this operation.

Kathryn sat up and looked around. She could see no one else was awake, the guards had slunk off a while back to sleep with their women, the lackeys they'd left to watch over the prisoners, had long since dozed off. She got up quietly, but Tula sensed her movement and caught Kathryn by the arm.  
"Where are you going?" She whispered alarmed.  
"I need to find a way to get us out of here so that I can contact my ship."  
"I'll come with you and keep look-out. Two heads are better than one.

Kathryn nodded and they tip-toed quietly past the sleeping bodies of their fellow prisoners. They could hear the sound of the graveyard shift hard at work, and went to investigate the rate of progress. Tula had heard one of the Scientists say earlier, that in another fifty feet the diggers should be through. At the pace the work was going, they estimated it would be about twenty four hours, and the final phase could be put into action.

The Proconsul had been informed of Chakotay's visit to the planet and his meeting with the Regent, but he was not unduly worried. It was down to timing now, with all evidence and the Bagothan population gone the Trade consortium would have no proof that anything unfair had been going on. Two ships had been dispatched to intercept the shuttle before it could reach it's destination to make trouble and upset his shedule.

The Senior officer Tuvok on Voyager, was proving a nigglesome annoyance, but not wishing for a time consuming confrontation the Proconsul kept communication to a bare minimum, and blocked any links they had with their engineer B'Elanna and Captain. They had sent an away team to investigate but Vazúl had them collected and locked up, he doubted Tuvok would send any more for a while.

The Krühlen would attend to Voyager when they get back from dealing with the Delta Flyer, or the Hazari if they arrived first. Vazúl just had to sit tight and stall long enough, then all the problematic people would be dealt with, he would get a tidy sum for Janeway and her ship as a nice bonus on top of what he was getting for this clean-up operation on the planet.

Vazúl chuckled to himself, he was never good at sports or accademics, but he did know how to organize and manipulate people, making a handsome profit out of it. So much for his fathers prediction that he would not amount to anything. He was in control of an army and fleet, was Proconsul over a planet and part owner of a mining colony, raking in riches way beyond his wildest dreams, he had proved his Tagorian father wrong many times over and that pleased him greatly. He had inherited his Krühlen mother's genes, and for that he was truely grateful, they had got him to where he was today.

Doing someone's dirty work was a lucrative way to get rich and powerful fast, if you had the knack and no scruples or conscience to get in the way. Vazúl was not hindered by such traits.  
The Tagorians wanted the planet, and he was helping them to achieve their goal. Wealth fuels greed, greed fuels wealth, wealth was power, the more he got, the more he wanted, and nothing was going to get in his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hide and Seek.  
Chapter Seven.

"What are they waiting for? They could have taken us at any time already, several times over:" Tom asked out aloud.  
"It's not like we prove much of a challenge against their superior ship and fire power."  
"They want no witnesses" Chakotay responded wearily.  
"They are waiting for the freighter to get out of range."  
"We are out here like sitting ducks Chakotay."  
"Not for much longer, head for that Nebula, it will buy us some time and get us away from the on-coming storm to.

The stalker ship had come into view, and was not trying to play cat and mouse any longer. It was closing in faster than the Cruiser. Realizing that the shuttle was trying to make a run for it, the Destroyer increased it's speed to catch up before it tried to disappear from sensors delaying their job of destroying it, they only had so much time for the Cruiser to get into place before the Ion storm passed.

Chakotay and Tom were relieved to see that they would reach the Nebula before their hunters reached them, but they could not hide indefinitely. It was only a matter of time before they would be flushed out, one way or another.

"They could shoot us down before we get there, but they don't, what gives.?" Tom asked puzzled.  
"My guess, they want to make it look like an accident to avoid an interplanetary incident. It's no coincidence that they waited until we got to this point, close to the Ion storm, the Cruiser can survive, but this shuttle will crumple within minutes". Chakptay replied.  
"Great, can it get much worse? No don't answer that, let them surprise me." Tom retorted with contempt towards the adversary.

"Let's just get into the Nebula Tom, that will give us breathing space, it stretches beyond sensor range and will take them some time to find us, I still have a few Maquis tricks up my sleeve to keep this game of hide and seek interesting." Said Chakotay, giving his best man with a plan self confident smile.  
"I did not doubt it for a minute Chakotay, we will give them a good run for their money thats for sure, especially with my imaginative piloting skills." Tom laughed.

The Destroyer Captain cursed out loud at the Shuttle's move towards the Nebula. It would make his job harder, but not impossible. One way or another that ship would be pulled into the Ion storm or the magnetic gravitational pull of the planet and crash without survivors. He prided himself on never failing to deliver on a contract, and was not about to start now, or be outsmarted by some strange alien species from the Alpha quadrant. This was his turf and he was going to show them what the Krühlen do to unwanted meddlesome uninvited visitors, and ordered his ship on a full speed intercept course with the Flyer. If he could just get close enough to lock on with his tractor beam, he could hold them long enough for the Cruiser to arrive and finish the job.

* * *

Kathryn looked around listening, apart from the low hum of generators and the labour force hard at work, nothing else stirred. There was no day shift comings and goings, Scientists and Engineers beaming in and out. She wondered how B'Elanna was getting on and hoped that her Klingon temperament was under control and she was safe.

The cavern was dimly lit, shadows seemed darker and larger than normal, it was eirily spooky and sinister as Tula described it, excusing her over imagination for her jumpyness.  
They headed towards a narrow passageway. The walls were roughly hewn, jagged and warm to the touch, as they felt their way along rather than rely on sight, the tunnel was unlit, listening intently for any guard that might be in the vicinity.

Security seemed lax when the Tagorains were not about, the gurads knowing that there was no way out, the prisoners could not escape, left only a couple in charge, watching over the work force and one to monitor the communications channel with the surface, the rest slept, ate gambled or found someone willing to share their bed for the night.

Kathryn and Tula inched along slowly, not wishing to get knocked or cut by the rock, nor alert any guard to their presence by tripping on uneven floor. They were ten feet away from the passage opening, when a figure blocked what little light came their way.

"Come out or I will fire." Said a gruff voice. To run back the way they had come would be pointless, the tunnel was so narrow that any shots fired would hit them before they got out and also alert the other guards. With the element of suprise gone, the only course of action was to do as they were told, Kathryn thought, and see what kind of chance presented itself.  
She wanted a look at the machinery, this might be her one and only chance of finding a way out to the surface, getting hold of B'Elanna and contacting the ship.

"We are coming, don't shoot." Kathryn said.  
"Going for a midnight stroll are we?" The guard asked sarcastically, as Tula and Kathryn emerged from the passage.  
"You two ladies looking for company? As he pulled Kathryn roughly towards him.  
"I will make it worth your while, extra food, less work, you just have to give me what I want, when I want and how I want. That's a fair deal I would say." The guard said ruthefully.  
"I can find a partner for your friend to." He said looking towards Tula.  
"No thanks. I'd rather die than shack up with a murdering criminal like you." Tula spat angrily.

The guard laughed. "That can be arranged. I could shoot you now for being here , no questions asked. Another dead body for the lava pit, but that would be such a waste of some fun. Let me finish with your friend here, pulling Kathryn closer , then I'll come and show you a good time."  
The guard called out and another appeared.  
"Take hold of her." He nodded towards Tula, she needs some of my personal attention. When I have finished with this one you can have her." The seconed guard sniggered and cuffed Tula.

"Ok come on my beauty, let's see what you can do to make me happy. The first guard pulled Kathryn towards a smaller room that was used by the Engineers for equipment storage and pushed her down onto a make-shift bed. Kathryn's eyes were darting all around, looking for something to use against this monster. The guard sat astride her, fumbling to undo his pants while fondling Kathryn's breasts. She struggled underneath him, but he was too heavy for her to topple.

"Get off me. I will scream for help." She said in desperation, playing for time.  
"Go ahead, no-one cares. The Tagorians are all up top in bed asleep or shagging their own women. I just want some fun, don't your species know what fun is? I will give you a good time, so lay back and shut up, you never know, you might even enjoy me." He laughed coldly.

Kathryn pushed his wandering hands away from her body in disgust, which angered him, he slapped her hard accross the face.  
"I can play hard and rough if you want it that way you little whore. You wanted this or why else would you be wandering about instead of sleeping like all the other dumb prisoners."  
"I was looking for a way out." Kathryn retorted angrily.  
"Don't make me laugh, you don't look that stupid, there is no way out unless you're transported and that can only be activated from up above, or you dig your way out. Now shut it, I don't like mouthy women unless they are making appreciative noises when I screw them.

He took out a knife and began to cut away Kathryn's tunic.  
"If you think i'm going to lie here quietly while you rape me, you've got another thing coming." She grabbed for the knife with both hands before he had time to reply, putting every ounce of strength she had to dislodge him , pressing her feet down hard to the ground, she managed to lift her hips enough to upset his balance.

The guard was taken by surprise from such ferocity that he was not used to seeing in his victims, but only for a moment, he had the strength and upper hand, he punched Kathryn's face so hard it split her lip, she felt she was going to lose consciousness, her hold weakened and the knife sliced into her shoulder, she cried out in pain.

Her mind was racing, fight or flight, the adrenalin must be at peak levels she thought, but the fight had been knocked out of her, she tried to focus above the ringing in her ears and the nausea that welled up from the pit of her stomach, flight seemed impossible while this brute sat on top of her. She closed her eyes, wishing to drift away into oblivion if only for a few moments of respite from this nightmare, she thought to herself.

Would she survive this ordeal, to see Voyager and her crew get home? What about Chakotay, he would be devastated, just as she would be to lose him. There were so many feelings left unspoken between them, had she been right to keep him at arms length, adhering to the protocols of rank, denying her needs as a woman, suppressing her love for him so as to not encourage the love she knew he felt for her.

He had always been there for her when she needed him and even when she thought she did not, her ever present shadow, helpful supportive guiding friend and would be lover if she allowed it. Oh to be in his arms now she thought with sorrow, at what she had missed.


	8. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Hiding In Plain Sight.  
**Chapter Eight.

Too late the shuttle had been swallowed by the Nebula, sensors were only haphazardly working thanks to magnetic interference. The commanding officer ordered the tractor beam to be activated in various locations on the off chance of snagging the shuttle, this was clutching at straws since detecting them accuretly was down to zero without the subspace transponder and sensors.

The Captain of the cruiser was also flustering him, by sending prolific insults regarding incompetence his way, which his men on the bridge could hear, much to his embarressment, there goes my promotion he thought, thanks to this supercilious overbearing pompus oaf. If he was so great, why did he not go in and catch the little craft himself.

"What now sir?" Asked the Engineering officer. "We can't use the tractor beam against ghosts indefinitely, it will just wear down the power supply.  
"Very well stand down for now" The Commander barked angrily.

The Commander stepped towards one of the tactical consoles, input his data and waited impatiently. They can run but they can't hide, he thought to himself with smug satisfaction as the information he requested appeared on the display screen.

"Modify Nine torpedoes to carry explosive Magnetran clusters, with a fifteen seconed detonation timer upon non attachment once released. Set three to short, three to medium and three to long range. Send the first three torps out to release load at one hundred kilometeres, spread out at one hundred and twenty degrees apart when ready. Hold the others. Magnify the communications array to send out and pick up the accoustic pulse from any activated tranceivers.

* * *

"Hopefully their sensors are as blind as ours in this Nebula, but just in case, lets mask the ships energy signature, a shuttle is hardly rich pickings for a pirate and they will give up the chase. Maybe if we stay low long enough to lose them for a while, we can then back track out of here and continue our journey before they realise we have gone, manouverabilty and stealth being on our side, and of course with the best pilot in the Delata Quadrant, it might just work if we can get past the storm and be able to get to warp." Tom said.

"Worth a try Tom, beats sitting in this gas giant indefinitely, not knowing what is going on with the away team is driving me stir crazy. " Chakotay replied.

The muffled sound of explosions could be heard on the stern but not felt inside the shuttle, they were still too close for comfort though, and denoted that the hunt for them was by far from over.  
Chakotay and Tom looked at each other with grim determination.  
"What I'd give to be back on Voyager with this sector far behind us. " Tom thought out aloud.  
"You and me both Tom." Chakotay replied. His thoughts trailed away from the on going beligerent situation, he hoped Kathryn fared much better.

"Let's make a left turn and see if we can put some distance between us and those detonations, with luck, our stalker will go off in the wrong direction." Tom said hopefully.

* * *

"Any feed-back yet?" The Commander asked."  
"Nothing yet Sir."  
"Deploy the seconed batch of torpedoes set to medium range, fire when ready." The Commander ordered.  
"Yes Sir." The tactical officer replied.

Everyone on the bridge seemed to be holding their breath, afraid to make a sound and miss the tell tale ping of their ensnared prey. All it would take is just one of the cluster bombs to attach itself to the shuttle and they could close in for the kill, or in this case capture.

The detonation of the torpedo casing releasing the Magnatranceivers could be heard and the countdown began, fifteen seconds of what seemed like an eternity in the cold silence of infinate space. A seconed batch of explosions as the unattached clusters erupted.  
"Picking up a pulse wave Sir." The navigational officer said with a satisfied smile on his face. Range Two Five Five KM. Relative bearing 024 mark 35.

"Notify the Captain of the Dreadnauticus. Tell him we are getting within range of dragging the little rabbit from it's bolt hole."  
"Helmsman, lock onto target and don't let it sneak away."  
"Tactical, power up the tractor beam and phaser banks. I want that shuttle's engines disabled and ready to be hauled out of the nebula unable to go anywhere under it's own steam as soon as we get within visual range."

* * *

This time the explosions caused the shuttle to shudder and the occupants to be tossed around in their seats.  
"That was close, but it seems such a big boom yet we took no major damage just some dents and scratches. Are they hoping to scare us out? For such a big ship, they don't have much up their torpedo tubes." Tom said smuggly.

"They must be trying some kind of detection system and if they get a lock on us, we have lost our advantage. We need to know where that ship is." Chakotay answered calmly.  
"Can we boost the thermal imaging on the long range sensor array to pick up our new found friends?" Chakotay asked.  
"I can try but in this thick gaseous atmosphere it will only work within about a fifty kilometer range give or take."  
"Fine that should give us the upper hand back again, our speed and manuverability will do the rest."

* * *

The Captain of the Drednauticus bellowed down the comm system with menacing unmasked impatience and irritation.  
"Have you caught them yet commander?"  
"No Sir, they seem to be evading us before we can get within range Sir."  
"The storm has passed thanks to your slow witted incompetence, which leaves us with the planet to get the job done,... if you can deliver the goods, or shall we call it a day and report back to Vazúl that you failed the mission?" The Captain sneered with sarcasm.  
"Seems if i want the job done, I will have to do it myself. You can stand down now commander, I will take care of this matter from here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Digging Deep  
Chapter nine.**

Kathryn's emotions were being pitched between regret and guilt, the nausea and tinnitus were no help, her senses felt as if they had come adrift and floating away on the tides of a tsunami. She had no control over where her body and mind were being tossed.

_Focus Golden bird , focus. _She heard her father admonish. _Don't let yourself be distracted from the task at hand.  
What task was that. _Kathryn could not remember. She tried to think, but this sent throbbing bolts of pain surging to every synapses in her brain.

_You're not alone Kathryn, I will always be by your side._ Chakotays's face floated briefly before her. Warm smile, comforting eyes, she could gladly give herself to his loving embrace, but she did not. _Why was that? _She asked herself. Was she unsure about her feelings for him. or she just wanted to keep those feelings locked away because of Mark? But Mark had given up on her and moved on with his life, getting married four years after Voyager had been dragged into the Delta quadrant. Chakotay was by her side, ready and willing to take Mark's place in her heart. So why did she not let him in ? Was she hiding behind the rigid Starfleet protocols, using it as a protective shield?

_Wake up Kathryn, Voyager needs you, I need you, we must get home. _Chakotay's voice pleaded.  
Kathryn flinched at the urgency in his tone. her eyelids flickered, allowing the orange glow of the cavern lighting to infiltrate her visual cortex and awaken her senses to become aware of her surroundings again, and the alien sitting on top of her. Her shoulder throbbed and her uniform felt damp from blood. The nightmare was not over. It was only just beginning. She groaned out loud.

"Oh so glad you're awake, would hate for you to miss all the fun." The guard chortled with malicious mirth. Only seconds had past since he'd stabbed Kathryn, but in her miasma it felt like hours had gone by. He had managed to cut along one side of her tunic and and was about to start on her pants, but in order to do this, he had to slide further down, so that he was sitting just below her knees. This gave Kathryn more leverage, a tactical advantage, the ball was in her court, and she was not going to let this chance slip away. She wanted to be with voyager, her crew and Chakotay, She would not let them down again. _I made a promise that I must keep, I will get them home._ She thought with determination.

With the image of Chakotay and the echo of his words, Kathryn mustered all her strength and courage. With her fist scrunched into a tight ball, she sat bolt upright at warp speed and smashed it into the side of the guards head, just above the ear. The weakest part of the skull in humans. She did not know about his species, maybe his brain was packed elsewhere, like between his legs she thought wryly.

It was enough to knock him sideways off her and drop his knife, flushed with success and adrenalin, she pressed her advantage home, ignoring the pain from her shoulder and now fist, she got to her feet grabbing the knife on her way up. concentrating all her efforts to stay conscious. The guard sat up shaking his head and roared with anger.  
"You bitch, time for playing nice is over."

Kathryn heard a muffled sound she did not recognise, the guards contorted face changed from animalistic rage to a look of stupified confusion, before he toppled backwards with glazed eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Tulamina stood weapon in hand, unfazed by the sight of the dead guard.  
'Are you all right?" She asked Kathryn, who at this stage, now that the flight or fight effects were wearing off, was leaning against the wall shaking and panting from the exhertion. She felt cold and weak, droplets of persperation covered her face.

"Lay down Kathryn, let Thalonious take a look at your wound."  
Kathryn thought, _Not likely, _she'd had enough of this devil's snare and wanted to get moving, her stubborn streak kicked in.  
"No time." She said, weakly waving her hand in the air dismissively, with as much gusto as she could muster at this moment in time.  
"We must find a way to get out of here."  
"You're still bleeding and will go into shock, now stay still while Thalonious sees to you, a few minutes can't hurt, you do want to get out alive and not as a corpse, don't you?" Tula said not unkindly.

On that cold sober note Kathryn had to give in and be realistic, sheer willpower and strength would not be enough to get her through this. Getting out was not enough, she had to stop the mining operation and she could not do that dead. Her legs buckled and she used the wall to slide down into a sitting position. A guard approached and Kathryn looked at him alarmed, her heart pumping even faster, an instinctve reaction after what she had been through, she tried to get up on her feet again. The guard raised his hand.

"Relax, I'm on your side," He said gently.  
Kathryn looked at the familier face. It was the guard who had told her about the chip in her hand. He removed a medikit from the pouch on his belt, opened it and took out an ampule, twisted off the top and squeezed the contents into the wound, which sizzled and foamed, turning the area white and letting off a cloud of grey plumes.

"This should stop the bleeding temporarily so long as you don't move it. I will put a dressing on the wound and strap your arm up so that the clot will remain in place.  
Kathryn nodded, unable to speak, her teeth were clenched so tightly together from the pain, that it felt like her jaw would stay clamped together permanently.  
"I will give you a shot for the pain and a booster to strengthen your metabolism."  
Within seconds Kathryn felt the benefits from the concoction, her head felt clear, her body calm, heart beat and pulse normal, the sweats and shakes gone. She smiled feeling ready to take on the Quadrant all over again.

"Just because you feel good does not mean you are. You still have to take it easy and be careful." Thalonious advised.  
"Understood and thank you." Kathryn said gratefully  
She stood up thankful not to feel light headed and dizzy anymore. Now she could concentrate on the job at hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**The devil is in the detail.  
Chapter Ten.**

Tom and Chakotay were poised for action, the thermal imaging although not perfect gave them just enough visability to gain the advantage they needed to stay out of the clutches of the destroyer. They waited for them to make the next move.  
"Looks like the destroyer has given up, it's moving away." Tom said hopefully.

They did not have to wait long as wave after wave of turbulance washed over them, tossing the defensless shuttle uncontrollably. The inertial dampening system was unable to compensate against such an onslaught, Chakotay and Tom were thrown from their seats mercilessly with great force, unable to regain their balance as the relentless shock waves continuously destabilized their craft.

"The flyer's structure can last longer than we can in this, but we won't, all they will find of us is what they can scrape off the bulkheads." Tom shouted over the din of the bombardment as he desperatly tried to cling onto his seat.  
"I can't stay sitting long enough to co-ordinate evasive manouvers." He added in frustration after the third time of trying, only to be dumped unceremoniously to the deck.

Tossed around like rag dolls, they began to feel a sense of hopelessness creeping over them. Like David and Goliath, shuttle against destroyer and no Voyager or army to back them up.

In times of adversity and impending doom people react differently, ruled by the disposition of their personality, temperament and life experiences, mingled with the bodies natural defense mechanism for self preservation adding an interesting cocktail to the elements of behaviour under fire.

Chakotay's spiritualism was as much a part of him as breathing. Ingrained during childhood, before he even learnt to appreciate and understand the values of the ancestral gifts from his forefathers. In times of need he could reach into this inner sanctum of power, drawing comfort and strength which helped him stay focused and calm, while others were still in the stress and frustration stage of their reaction cycle.

He could face death with as much calm composure and dignity as he did life. His only regret, not being able to see his beloved Kathryn again, the woman who had capivated his emotions from the moment she had asked him to join forces with her, brains beauty courage and heart, the woman who gave him reason for being. This was the feed back motivation he needed, the trigger point to activate his fight plan.

Difficult as it was to stay balanced on two feet, he tried none the less, because his hope and determination would not leave him wallowing in negative thoughts and self pity. When he could not stand, he crawled and started to pull apart the shuttle, ripping off panals from the walls and consoles, taking out conduits, cables, tools and spare parts, throwing them onto the deck.

Tom looked on wide eyed with disbelief, had Chakotay gone mad? He found that hard to believe, Chakotay was not that sort of guy, but there was always a first time when a person reaches their breaking point. He was about to ask but Chakotay broke his train of thought.  
'Any parts we don't need to fly this shuttle with, toss into a pile." Chakotay ordered, seeing the open mouthed look of confusion on Tom's face.

"Going to ditch them out."  
"We still have weapons on line and a couple of torpedoes, would'nt that be better to throw at the destroyer instead?." Tom asked as nonchalantly as he could muster, if Chakotay was going through some sort of break down and doing irrational things, now was not the time to stress him further.

"Listen Tom this manoeuver needs precision timing can you set it up?  
"Tell me what you want, then consider it done." Tom replied confidently.

If it had been anyone else behaving in this manner, giving such orders he would have questioned and hesitated to follow. There were only two people in this quadrant beside B'Elanna of course , that he would follow blindly and Chakotay was one of them.

"Vent some plasma. I'm going to ignite it and beam out all this debris we just made. You warp us out and park us under the destroyer, it's a risk I know, but we are fast running out of options. We will go to low energy signature mode and see if we can blind side them. Hopefully we can hide from their attacks while they are occupied with the clutter we left behind.

A repetitious, silent blinking on the communications console indicated they were being hailed. Tom and Chakotay looked at each other and at the persistent flashing light.  
"They must be getting desperate, trying to track us down through communications, maybe they want a pax parlee. " Tom said in mockingly.

"You have been watching too much of your 20th centuary movies Tom, answer the hail, might as well hear what they have to say, for warned is for armed." Chakotay said sardonically.  
" Touché, after that trick you just pulled back there Chakotay I'd take a betting guess that you pulled that out of past history maritime warfare as well, if I'm not wrong." Tom grinned with satisfaction.

"To the Delta Flyer shuttle, this is Captain Jarden on the Mobile Intersteller Space Station Alotte. Do you require any assistence? A friendly voice inquired.  
"Well I'll be damned, the cavalry has come to the rescue." Tom said with a relieved grin on his face. Chakotay rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"This is the Delta Flyer shuttle from the Star Ship Voyager, I am commander Chakotay. We are being chased for unknown reasons by two warships." Chakotay responded to the friendly Captain.

"Yes we know Commander, the Turanzi freighter Captain put in a distress call and informed us of the Krühlen ships. Sorry it took us this long to get to you, but we had a minefield to negotiate through."  
"Better late than never." Tom said under his breath.  
"It's safe to come out of the nebula, the destroyer will not harm you, the cruiser is already leaving the area." Captain Jarden informed Chakotay.

The M.I.S.S. Alotte looked impressive, a titanic fortress, bristling with weaponry, and to top it all it carried the insignia of I.D.A. the Intersteller Draconis Alliance. The very people Chakotay needed to get in touch with.  
"Can we come aboard Captain? We need to talk urgently." Chakotay asked.  
"Be my guest, permission to come aboard Commander." Captain jarden said jovially.


	11. Chapter 11

**On the side of Angels.  
Chapter Eleven.**

"If we take out the two guards over by the night shift, the prisoners could help us overwhelm the rest who are sleeping." Thalonious suggested. "Then we can work unhindered."  
Kathryn nodded agreement.  
"We disable the digging gear and its power supply generator, I dont want this all starting up again if we fail." Kathryn added sternly.

"That's the easy part planned, but how do we get out of here?" Tulamina asked concerned.  
Once it has been detected up above that the diggers and generators are no longer operational, it's only a matter of time before a tech team will be sent down to see what's wrong and the place will be swarming with security guards."

"Don't worry Tula, I have that part covered." Thalonious reassured her as he stroked her face affectionately. Kathryn could see that they were deeply in love. Two sides from divided worlds, brought together by something more powerful than greed, religion, politics or race. True love had the power to move borders she thought and smiled.

The two guards were easily overcome, in their dazed sleepy stupor, they put up no resistance. Thalonious and Kathryn bound and gagged them while Tula bolstered the exhausted prisoners to fight and help in the sabotage and escape plan.  
The thought of freedom gave them hope, so with renewed energy and motivation they made swift work of capturing the rest of their jailers and liberating the other captives.

Coordinated by Tula, Thalonius and kathryn, they split into three groups. Tula was in charge of the sabotage team, destroying everthing that made this hell hole work. Anything that could be pulled apart and carried was thrown into the lava, alomost everything else to big to move was smashed. Only communications, atmosphere temperature and oxygen ventilator recycler generators were left til last.

Kathryn's group guarded the transport area incase anyone tried to beam in. Thalonious's band stood watch over the guards while he made efforts to get in touch with his contact up above.

Tuvok had the bridge as both his senior officer and Captain were unaccounted for, thanks to the Proconsul blocking all communications in or out of the planet and a good deal further. They could get no news of the Delta flyers progress on their mercy mission either. Tuvok realised that the Proconsul was stalling for time, he put the ship on yellow alert after he lost contact with his away team that beamed down outside the mining facility to ascertain the situation and make contact with the Captain and B'Elanna.

The conditions did not seem to bode well for the inhabitants as the pieces of the mystery mining colony was being put together by the crew looking for hints and leads as to what was going on down on the planet.

Seven had managed to map out the mines with the polythermal imaging in astrometrics and the pictures coming back from inside the volcano made it alarmingly apparant what the Tagorians were trying to do as unbelievable and unethical as it seemed. Without emotion and in her efficient Borgish cold matter of fact manner, Seven explained what she assumed to be the goal for the digging activity in the mine going by the pattern angle and width of the two tunnles being excavated.

Harry blurted out with anger. "But that's murder, it's genocide, all the Bagothans will be killed, they won't stand a chance."

"Yes Mr Kim, we are well aware of the consequences, but please try and keep your emotions in check." Tuvok admonished. "It won't help the situation any."

"What about the Captain? Kim asked concerned, regardless of Tuvoks words. "We must find her and get her out."  
Harry admired and respected his Captain like no other on Voyager, he idolised her even, she was up there on the pedestal he kept for his beloved mother who cared nurtured, encouraged and loved him. The same things he felt he received from the Captain.

He would be devastated if he lost her, it had been enough to adjust to being stranded seventy thousand light years away from his family. He'd found a great friend and confidant in Tom but the Captain was his surrogate mother who had helped him find his terra firma.

"Rest assured Mr Kim we will do everything within our power to get her back safely." Tuvok said in his calm neutral confident manner.

Vazúl was angry at having been awoken in the middle of the night, but when he heard what had been going on down in the volcano, he kept his temper in check and instead concentrated that released energy into the next course of action. It never paid to lose control and allow emotion to rule over judgement.

That meddlesome Capatin, I should have killed her instead of keeping her alive just for that extra ransom bonus, he cursed himself and his greed, sometimes it got in the way of his senses. The night guard had already sent down a riot squad but after sounds of weapons fire and muffled shouts, communication had been abruptly disconnected. The prisoners were prepared he thought, and did not deem it wise to send in another group.

Vazúl now fully clothed and wide awake was ordering a holding pen to be set up, they would beam the prisoners into it to disarm and contain them out of the way, while the tech squad went in to ascertain the damage.

Kathryn had been transported to the surface with her group, she retrieved her spare comm badge from where she had hidden it before the Proconsul's men had arrested her.

There was chaos on the surface now, as the prisoners set on their captors mixed in with Bagothan sympathisers, the Tagorian rebels who were helping them disarm the guards.  
The communication jamming system was destroyed and Kathryn was able to contact Voyager, the relief on the bridge at the sound of her voice was clearly evident by the smiles that beamed from everyones faces except Seven and Tuvok, who both only managed a raised eyebrow and implant as they looked around at the rest of the crew laughing and expressing their joy after Harry Kim let rip a whoop of joy, Star fleet decorom be damned he grinned, somewhat shame facedly, after seeing Tuvoks reproachful glare at him.

"Tuvok I need you to beam me down a well armed security team and have the Doctor on standby ready to receive casualties." Kathryn ordered with a smile on her face at the sound of joy from her crew coming over the comm at the sound of her voice.

"Very well Captain, shall we beam you aboard now?" Tuvok asked.  
"Negative, I'm staying here until I know everyone is safe, and the mining operation is shut down once and for all.  
Did Chakotay manage to get in contact with the Dragonis Alliance?"  
"Yes Captain, their Interstellar space station has despatched two light cruisers and four escorts to investigate the accusations, they will be here in approximatly fourteen minutes."  
"Very good. Out." Kathryn ceased communications to get on with the mopping up operation. She knew Voyager and the crew were in capable hands.

Tuvok did not persist, he knew it would be pointless to demand the Captain return and let the security team handle things, it was just not her way.

Vazúl realised that this was one battle he was not going to win, he had been unable to contact either of the two ships sent to get rid of the shuttle and he suspected they had been caught or had slunk off, not wishing to report failure, which ment that the shuttle could have reached the Trade Consortium or worse I.D.A., he was no fool to take them on head to head and decided to beat a hasty retreat while he still could.

It was time to cut his losses on this job and get to safety, he had no intention of going to prison for the Tagorians plans, he was just the soldier carrying out orders and not the brains behind the operation. The Tagorian council he knew would deny all knowledge and blame him to save their own reputaion and skins, but he had no intention of being the scape goat nor be around to accept the consequences.

As soon as he had been woken up and relaid the situation he'd put his ship and crew on standby, ready to depart at a moments notice. He now headed for the take-off zone, eager to put this place far behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardian Angels.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

**A/N Trying to make the final push to the end and finish uploading the completed story, it's taken me longer than I expected as I realised once a story is finished I like to move on to write the next, and not chew over old ones, hence why I was slow in updating.**

**To those who have followed, read, commented, I thank you for taking the time and patience to wade through my rambling humble attempts at story writing.**

After the battle had died down and the Tagorians taken into custody, Kathryn could heave a sigh of relief, it was finally over. Her shoulder ached and she felt drained, the past twenty four hours had caught up, her body cried out for rest and healing. She was greatly relieved to see Chakotay as he came striding purposfully towards her, concern evident on his face, she smiled at him hoping to disipate his worry, although knowing deep down she could not fool him no matter what she said or did.

Chakotay introduced Captain Jarden, who was eager to hear her adventures, but Chakotay cut the chat short saying his Captain should report to sickbay first and get her wounds treated before anything else was expected of her. She patted his chest gratefully, not having the energy for saying or doing much else. They agreed to meet again in an hour.

Once Kathryn received a clean bill of health from the Doctor she headed for her quarters and a good soak in the bath while sipping her soul reviving beloved coffee, finally beginning to feel cleansed and herself again.

The mopping up operation was completed once the reinforcements arrived from I.D.A. The Tagorians had surrendered immediatly.

The Captain, Chakotay, Shantari, Thalonious and Tulamina were all aboard the M.I.S.S. Alotte, having a grand tour of the impressive space station which was really a self contained mobile planet teeming with life, providing temporary and permanent accomodation to millitary and civilian personel. It was home, work place, training facility, scientific research centre and hospital, capable of dealing with battle casualties and natural disasters alike.

The starbase housed fourteen war ships and one hundred and fifty fighters, that were ready for launching at a moments notice, its self protecting weaponry and triple layer regenerative multyphasic shielding was formidable, a daunting task for anyone to take on in a battle if they were foolhardy or mad enough to do so.

It had a holodeck that could accomodate four hundred people at one time for training purposes and functions, several smaller ones for individual recreational use. Shops restaurants even an arboratum. It was all somewhat overwhelming compared to the small confines of Voyager.

Captain Jarden had invited the crew of Voyager to spend some shore leave on the base if they wished, while they waited for the dilithium and antimatter to be transfered. A day or so would not go amiss while they got to know their rescuers and what the I.D.A. was all about Kathryn thought.

Voyager would be travelling through their sector of space for the next year. The territory the alliance covered was vast and very diverse, it would be good to know who and what they could be facing along the way. The steller catography for the sector had been uploaded to Voyagers data base and Seven was already plotting a course.

**Captains personal log supplamental.  
After thoughts.**

**All's well that ends well.**

It's a great relief that the cataclismic catastrophe planned and nearly executed by the Tagorians did not come about. It was an ingenious and daring plan, attempting to create a volcanic erruption to bury the planets small population in order to lay claim to it and its resources.

By saving the Bagothans, we have infact kept the status quo really. They are a warp capable race who have chosen not to do so. They chose to live simplistically and adapted to the some what harsh inhospitable planet that many civilisations had passed by, deeming it not worth populating.

The Prime Directive is all well and good, but is it ethicaly right to adhere to it one hundred percent, allowing innocent people to be slaughterd when it could be easily prevented. At the start of this journey I would have said yes but i think differently now after over five years in the Delta quadrant. To quote Captain Picard '_There are times when men of good conscience cannot blindly follow orders'._

This debate will be waged with Star Fleet when I get Voyager home. Until then I am not going to spend countless hours soul searching the rights and wrongs about the pros and cons, I'll leave it to the higher ups to decide and judge my actions when the time comes.

Tulamina and Thalonious are becoming united according to Bagothan tradition to share their lives as one. My crew and I have been invited for the ceremony which we look forward to with great pleasure and interest, especially Chakotay, he is in his anthropological element.

The whereabouts of Vazúl is unknown, but Captain Jarden stated that it was only a matter of time before he is brought before the judicators of the alliance to answer for his crimes. I very much feel that I have not seen the last of that fiend, nor contact with I.D.A. We face a long journey through their space and they patrol it meticulosly well, I have been assured. Captain Jarden was extremly proud and happy to explain about the alliance, how it came about, what it stood for. In many ways it has similar goals and ideals as the Federation, apart from the fact that they use augments to bolster their fighting forces, something I am uncomfortable with owing to the eugenics war on earth. It is one moral and eithical minefield that I wont go into now.

The Tagorian planets application for full membership of the I.D.A. has been temporarily denied while investigations are underway to find the culprits responsible for the invasion of Bagotha.

I recieved much chastisement from Tuvok and Chakotay, both in an official and friendship capacity after they had read my report. Their concern for my safety and wellfare was indeed heart warming if not somewhat over protective, going beyond the normal relationship of captain and senior officers i think .

Going against protocol led me into a great deal of trouble and a physical assult that I barely escaped from, a trauma that no one should have to go through. I still shudder as a cold chill passes through me when I think what could have happened if Tula had not shot the guard. The subject of rape is even to this day a taboo grey area. Star fleet accadamy do give it some attention during our self aware defense training and captivity course, but that was only the physical side of it, the psycological effect was ignored altogether.

Does the mental trauma of being tortured compare to being sexualy violated? Should they be approached seperatly and differently? Can trainers who have not been through any such trauma, prepare cadets well enough to have at least some idea of what they will have to cope with, if the worst does happen? I highly doubt it.

Getting over the pysical pain I think is easier than the psycological scars it leaves behind, no matter what situation caused it. Pain is inevitable, suffering is not. So it is how we see things that need to be strengthened as that determines the outcome of how we cope. Of course some people cope better than others, and that is part of officer training, to weed out the mentally weaker candidates who crumple under stress.

A captain must be able to function at full capacity, regardless of the circumstances and the situation, they are responsible for their crew and the mission, and cannot afford to break down under fire.

The gruelling three day captivity and deprivation training that tried to push us to the edge of exhaustion and beyond, to see how we cope mentally and physically, was an eye opener. Being denied enough food, water and sleep, threatened, bullied and interogated day and night, pushed to complete mental and physical agilty courses over and over, broke a few spirits along the way. No training can prepare you for the real thing of course, because they are not realistic when you know you wont be beaten or raped, it's just a matter of finding out how strong you are and where your mental and physical break point is.

I always thought of myself as resillient and strong, able to cope with anything, but now I am not so sure. How would I be coping now if i'd been raped? Should I be making contingency plans for my crew in the event of being incapacitated. I know Chakotay would do a great job getting Voyager home, and Tuvok will serve him well as a second officer, just as he helped and advised me over the many years we served together, even before entering the Delta quadrant.

Knowing how stubborn I can be I'd like to think that I have the good sense to accept help when i need it, if ever such a situation arose that threatened to impare my capacity as the captain of this fine ship and crew. Nothing and no one can hinder or get in the way of our journey home, not even me.

I also think back to that moment when I could have quite happily succomed to unconscious oblivion if not for the face and words of Chakotay drawing me back, giving me the strength to carry on the fight and not give in, he means more to me than I care to admit. I carry his courage devotion and support with me even when we are apart. He is the Yang to my Yin I don't think I ever had such a spiritual bond with Mark, if you can call it that, not very scientific I know, but then again, he is not here in the Delta quadrant for them to develop either and now I will never know what would have been, since he has married and moved on with his life while mine has in a way remained in limbo while stranded out here.

I do thank the gods, my lucky stars, destiny, fate, the Federation, the Delta quadrant even for bringing us together. I can't imagine this journey nor my life without him, he is my rock, my stable mooring from this ever encompassing storm, he has doubled our chances of getting home and I am gratefull to what ever helped our two paths to cross and become one. I know that what ever happens along the way he will always be there for me, with me.


End file.
